


Nagito Komaeda is the Largest American Public Health Insurance Provider

by Calicornia



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calicornia/pseuds/Calicornia
Summary: Written with predictive text.





	Nagito Komaeda is the Largest American Public Health Insurance Provider

"Man, am I crazy about that tasty soup!" Shouted Soda Kazuichi, his suit barely kept his head straight. The daddy has arrived. Nagito Komaeda. The room was full of butter and the legs of butter. Time to pound down the whole bottle of wine.

"Fuyuhiko is my shit man." Nagito tore down the door to the ball pit. He would not stop until the police fired him from making pizza. "I'm gonna transfer your penis to the reserve course, Hajime."

Squidward coughed and then dropped his ass down.

It was now time to hang out with a hefty bearded man. *SHLAP* *SHLAP* Here comes Korekiyo. The daddy part 2. Daddy tendency.

"Daddy you know about the levels of love for you." Korekiyo is the devilish desire of God. Sans Undertale has been depressed about Komaeda's relationship with his ass. Too big and bad enough to support Josuke. "I said what what in the butter." Only God knew when Korekiyo came. Only God knew when Korekiyo would come out of the closet.

"Spread your legs, knees and toes to make sure you feel safe in this world." Hajime announced to his porn video. "I love you almost enough to smell your breath after a couple of days with no professional tooth brushing." The emo man gracefully masturbated to the ground.

Using his hands to protect himself against the enemy, Komaeda spread his message through the bathroom. How much money would fill the soul of this guy? The answer is not vegan, nor is it simple. 

Money didn't work out for Soda's sweet potatoes but it reminded him of attempting to commit cocaine.

"Now I'm the potato. Imagine threatening the potato chips with your fingers. Komaeda please don't leave me." Said Chiaki to God. The divorce rate grew three sizes that day, but she never got those jobs.

Coochie changed everything for them.


End file.
